Black Frost
Black Frost (ジャアクフロスト,or じゃあくフロスト Ja'aku-furosuto) is a recurring demon in the series. The word ja'aku in its Japanese name when written in Kanji (邪悪) means "wicked" or "evil", hence its dark characteristics. History Black Frost is Atlus' evil rendition of the more good-spirited demon Jack Frost. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Persona 3: Fool Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Fool Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Fool Arcana *Persona 4: Fool Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Optional Party Member *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jaki Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Black Frost is an optional boss in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Hoping to become as powerful as the "Great Emperor", a Jack Frost in a quest for power (the same one who was running the Junk Shop in Shibuya) stumbles upon the Satan Magatama. Ingesting it made him transform into Black Frost. Black Frost would later take over Kabukicho Prison long after the Mizuchi jailer has been vanquished (specifically, after the failed ritual intended to summon Mara), and proceeds to freeze the facility, taking several Jack Frosts as his subordinates. If Hito-Shura revisits the facility and runs into Black Frost, the latter will force Hito-Shura to battle him to test out his new powers as the new Great Emperor. He will revert to a normal Jack Frost upon his defeat, and eventually melt. Black Frost will later reappear in the Third Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala. If Hito-Shura runs into him in the first switch room after the impromptu tag battle with Dante has ended, he will forcibly join the party (provided there is a spot available for him), as Black Frost believes that he would become even stronger if he partners up with a demon more powerful than he was. He declines to state how he came back... or why he returned in a much smaller size. ''Persona 3'' Black Frost is a Persona of the Fool Arcana, His fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a the cross-spread fusion of Jack Frost, Pyro Jack, King Frost, and Queen Mab. Elizabeth requires the creation of a Black Frost in one of her requests. ''Persona 4'' Black Frost returns as a Persona of the Fool Arcana in Persona 4. His fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a pentagon spread fusion in the Velvet Room, with the Personae consisting of Jack Frost, Pyro Jack, King Frost, Pixie, and Ghoul. Moreover, one of Margaret's requests involves creating a Black Frost with the skill Auto-Sukukaja. This can be accomplished by fusing King Frost using Lilim and and a leveled-up version of Anzu, which learns Auto-Sukukaja as its final move. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' :See also: Black Frost (Character) A Black Frost is a character in the game. He is first encountered in an optional cutscene, as a Jack Frost that has been defeated by Midori Komaki. If the player views this cutscene, Midori teaches the demon about "the power of love". Later on, the same Jack Frost reappears in another optional battle as Black Frost, defending several weak demons from demon tamers. If the player chooses to help Black Frost defend the demons, he will return on the Last Day (in certain routes) as a team leader. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Skills Trivia *Black Frost is the only party member in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor to have natural elemental weakness and strengths because of his non-human nature. Using Nullify/Reflect passive abilites on his weak atributes can make him invincible to anything but Almighty and Physical damage. This can be reduced to only Almighty damage by using the Tetrakarn command skill, or a Ban Physical Auto Skill(only for the first turn, though). Gallery Image:BlackFrost.png|Black Frost, as seen in Persona 4 Image:BLACKFROST.png|Black Frost, as seen in Devil Survivor Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Night Race Category:Fool Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Jaki Clan Category:Original creations Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Jaki Race